This invention relates to the use of certain N-benzene-sulfonyl carbamates as herbicide antidotes to protect soybeans against injury from a thiocarbamate-triazine herbicidal mixture. Herbicidal mixtures of this type are frequently used to obtain desired control of both grasses and broad-leaf weeds.